paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Duke P. (Patrick) Totter
Background Duke Patrick Totter was born on Alsakan in 40 BBY to Eric & Rachael Totter and is the oldest of three children, the other two being his two younger sisters, Amy (3 years his junior) & Summer (5 years his junior). Graduating high school bottom of his class (his previous childhood years were spent heavily in local sports & he continued sports in high school as well), he joined the Judicial Forces at age 17 (23 BBY), becoming a peacekeeping ground pounder with the Judicials. Just prior to the start of the Clone Wars (22 BBY), he was transferred to the Republic Outland Regions Security Force and completed training & assignment as a Special Tactics Trooper just weeks after the Clone Wars started. Family & Alcoholism Eric & Rachael Totter; his father was a construction foreman, while his mother was a teacher. His entire family was killed by the Separatists during the Clone Wars when a damaged CIS starship crash landed in their city. Married in 12 BBY to April Totter, he later fathered a daughter (Christina in 6 BBY). Like his military career from the army, his personal life has been wrecked by problems with alcoholism, mostly stemming from his fighting in the Clone Wars. Clone Wars He joined the Judicial Forces at age 17 (23 BBY), becoming a peacekeeping ground pounder with the Judicials. Just prior to the start of the Clone Wars (22 BBY), he was transferred to the Republic Outland Regions Security Force and completed training & assignment as a Special Tactics Trooper just weeks after the Clone Wars started. Fought with the Eighteen Army during the Clone Wars. Early Galactic Empire Fighting bravely alongside Clone Troopers with the Eighteen Army during the Clone Wars (raising to the rank of Staff Sergeant), Duke would request a transfer to the Imperial Navy after the war's end. The reason for his transfer is unclear, but it is assumed he had quite a promising career in the ground forces. Several rumors persist that after the loss of his family during the war, he became centered on revenge. Once the war ended during deployment with the Outer Rim Sieges, his need for vengeance was gone against the Separatists and, needing organization & routine to avoid depression & his continuing struggle with alcoholism, he enlisted in the Navy to get as far away from his army past as possible and the pain of his family's loss. Avoiding the Academy System at first, he completed basic and because of his previous army experience, was quickly promoted up to Ensign. After serving aboard a Arquitens-class Light Cruiser for a year, he decided to enter a local Sector Naval Academy (17 BBY). After completion in 16 BBY, his previous army experience & one year experience in the Imperial Navy provided him an impressive resume. Serving aboard a Venator-class Star Destroyer & later a Victory-class Star Destroyer for back-to-back tours, he was moved by the Imperial Navy to the Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy (in 14 BBY). During the next 3 years, he also found love & married. Darkest Night, Alcoholism, Demotion Upon graduation in 11 BBY & now a family man, Duke was transferred to the Darkest Night. Duke's original assignment was to captain a Victory-class Star Destroyer, but after the Second Officer (the planned next Executive Officer) was relieved of his duties after an embarrassing incident involving wrecking the Star Destroyer in port and killing several Imperial port workers & ship's crew, the Imperial Navy felt best to transfer a man of Duke's leadership abilities to the Darkest Night ''to support a young-and-upcoming future Commodore Peter Englewood as he took command of the Star Destroyer. The rest, as they say, is history. Duke has made an excellent Executive Officer to Peter Englewood; Duke showcased his abilities during Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY). Impressed, the Navy was set to promote Duke to his own Star Destroyer command, but during the ''Darkest Night's later design & refit (5 BBY to 4 BBY), several drinking incidents that climaxed in an embarrassing drunken in public incident & punching a higher ranking officer at a bar while both were in uniforms landed Duke in rehab & at risk of losing his career all together. His alcoholism was exposed more clearly then ever before. Drummed down to Ensign, Duke spiraled out of control, with almost being kicked out of the Imperial Navy all together. Operation Home Base & Medal of Valor: Another Chance With his career & marriage on the line, Peter Englewood came to bat for his friend & comrade. After a nightmarish Operation Home Base (4 BBY to 3 BBY) with Duke's replacement as Second-in-Command, Peter argued in the military courts that he needed a seasoned & experienced second-in-command & threatened to resign if Duke wasn't put back into his position. Not only that, but Duke was awarded the Medal of Valor for his actions during Operation Home Base. Based on Peter's threat to resign & Duke's performance to receive the Medal of Valor, the military courts promoted Duke back to Executive Officer of the Darkest Night (after Duke's replacement was sacked & demoted to Junior Lieutenant and transferred to the scout & patrol division of the Imperial Navy). On a military courts ruling, despite his second lease on life, the Imperial Navy has forever barred Duke from ever taking command of a Star Destroyer or being promoted beyond Captain. He may command lower-class vessels, but never a Star Destroyer and, regardless of the reason, he can never promote beyond Captain. Operation Clean House to Present Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present) has seen Duke serving as the Darkest Night's Executive Officer again; his performance since 3 BBY has been consistent with his earlier performance before his alcoholism crash in 5 BBY. Category:Story Characters